The U.S. market for protective clothing is currently valued at about $2.3 billion per year and is expected to increase to more than $3.35 billion by 2010, rising at an average annual growth rate (AAGR) of 7.9%.
Firefighters' protective clothing accounts for more than half the value of this sector. Bunker gear or “turnout gear” are terms used by many firefighters to refer to their system of outer protective clothing, reflecting that pants and boots are traditionally kept by the firefighter's bunk at the fire station to be readily available for use.
The protective clothing market sector is expected to increase by approximately 8% through 2010, and the market for fire resistant gear is expected to reach slightly over $1.6 billion by 2010.
Protective heat-resistant overalls are standard protective gear that are purchased by forestry, military, and other management and or safety personnel.
While a one-piece protective suit may be used in certain safety professions, the difficulty in fitting a protective suit coveralls to the wearer's body proportions and the difficulty in putting on such clothing quickly are limiting factors. Accordingly, U.S. National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standards mandate a combination of fire-resistant overalls and a jacket. The loose fitting nature of the overalls (“turn out pants”) are easier to put on and less likely to affect a user's range of motion. Some firefighters and safety personnel hang the turn out pants in an upright position over their boots to allow them to dress more quickly. For example, the turnout pants, when not in use, may be stored scrunched down around the boots for efficient and fast access when they are needed. The firefighter may then step into each boot and pull up the pants and suspenders.
According to NFPA standards and similar standards in other countries, all turnout clothing must be comprised of three components: an outer shell, a moisture barrier, and a thermal barrier. In between these layers are pockets of air referred to as “dead zones”. These layers of air along with the three protective layers help to further insulate the wearer from the extreme environments of fires.
Turn out pants often have a storage function. Firefighters and other safety personnel must carry various tools and equipment as well as rope they may need during an emergency.
Suspenders used with turn out pants must be of a heavy duty type in order to hold the turn out pants in place against the weight of tools, or when the pants are wet.
It is desirable that suspenders used with protective overalls be designed in a manner which minimizes slippage of straps, secures the overalls on the body, and does not impede movement or response capability of the wearer.